A Sunny Glimpse/Quotes
:(Ivan knocking on Chloe's door) :Chloe: (opens the door and quickly grabs Ivan's hand) Come in. (drags Ivan inside and shuts the door) :Ivan: Is there something wrong, Chloe? :Chloe: (points at Astronov and Neptunia) See for yourself. :(Astronov and Neptunia sighing; looking through the window in Timmy's room, seeing Cosmo and Wanda feeding Poof) :Chloe: They've been looking through Timmy's window for fourteen hours. I wonder what's gotten into them? :Ivan: I dunno. I'll ask. (walks up to Astronov and Neptunia) Hey guys, why the long faces? Don't tell me you're having marriage problems again. :Astronov: Not this time, Champ. We just have a complicated thought in both our minds. That's all. :Neptunia: Yeah, and not that we want to have something meaningful in our lives, but... :(Jorgen poofs up) :Jorgen: You two want to make Ivan and Chloe wish for the B word. :Ivan: The B word? :Chloe: Wait. You mean, B, A, B, Y? :Astronov and Neptunia: Don't spell it out! :Ivan: You two want a baby? :Astronov and Neptunia: Oh, why do you torture us!? :Astronov: Okay, yes. We do want a baby on our own. I mean, just look at us. Two godparents who wanted to fill the void in our hearts. :Chloe: Wow, you sure want a baby pretty badly. :Neptunia: Yeah. :Jorgen: I must tell you two right now, having a baby takes a lot of work. (Points at the Turner's house) Just look at your fellow fairy neighbors. A wished up baby of their own, and doing whatever it takes in their puny fairy power to keep the child safe and sound. :Ivan: Well, I say it's time to fill the void. :Neptunia: Really? You mean... :Chloe: Yes. It's time for a newborn in the fairy family. :Neptunia: Oh, thank you, guys. :Astronov: Yeah, you're the best. :Ivan: Time to make the wish. Say it with me Chloe. One, two, three! :Ivan and Chloe: We wish Astronov and Neptunia would have a baby. :(Astronov and Neptunia raise their wands; '''NEW BORN-POOF')'' ---- :Ivan: Congratulations, you guys! You're both gonna have a fairy baby! :(Neptunia barfs grape jelly off-screen and her vomit lands on Ivan's head) :Ivan: What's with the vomit? :Neptunia: I'm the one who's pregnant. :Chloe: What?! :Ivan: I thought only male fairies get pregnant! ...So I heard. :Astronov: Well, you see, fairy pregnancy can occur in any fairy, regardless of the gender. It's just that female fairy pregnancy occurs rarer than male fairy pregnancy. Female fairies will still suffer the same side effects as male fairies during pregnancy, like barfing, as you just saw, and then weird cravings and mood swings. :Chloe: At least that's less disgusting than male fairies being pregnant. :(Neptunia barfs some more grape jelly on Chloe) :Chloe: I stand corrected. ---- :(Four weeks later; Fairy World Hospital) :Studwell: It's a girl. :Astronov: How can you tell? :Chloe: Because girls love lipstick. (smells the baby) And flowery smells. :Ivan: You know, Chloe, when you do that, it's kind of creepy. (smells the baby too) But I agree that she smells great. :Astronov: She's beautiful, Neptunia. :Neptunia: She sure is, hon. :Chloe: Oooh, what should we name her? Huh? Huh? I wanna know, I wanna know! :Ivan: Okay, tap the breaks, Chloe. (Looks at the baby) Hmm... Well, her skin feels warm like a distant sun. Why not call her Sunny? :Astronov: That's a great name, Ivan. :Studwell: (writes the name of her birth certificate) Sunny Windypool-Solarview. Well, that's that. :(Ivan, Chloe, Astronov and Neptunia holding Sunny on a wheelchair walking out of the hospital) :Ivan: It's time to take you home. We have a whole summer ahead of us. :Sunny: (babbling) :Chloe: How cute! :Studwell: Have fun with the new baby smell. :Neptunia: We will. I think. :(Astronov raises his wand and poof the family home) ---- :(One week later; Ivan's bedroom) :(Timmy, Timantha, Cosmo and Wanda come in) :Timmy: Hey guys, where were you? We haven't seen you in weeks. :Ivan: Oh, we're just excited that a baby is coming home from her first day in Spellementary School. :Cosmo: Poof's a boy, Ivan. We've been trying to figure it out for ourselves when he was born. :Wanda: I think he meant someone else. Just, who is this she? :Chloe: Sunny. :Timmy, Timantha, Cosmo and Wanda: Sunny? :Astronov: Yeah, our new baby daughter that our godchildren wished for. :Wanda: Oh, that's wonderful! When do we meet her? :Chloe: She should be here momentarily. :(Poof poofs up with hearts for eyes and falls on the floor) :Timantha: Are you okay, Poof? :Cosmo: He probably needs to call the doctor. :Poof: I should, Dad, cause I've got head over heels in love fever. :Neptunia: Aww. Who's the lucky girl? :Poof: Well, I didn't catch her name, and I didn't talk to her, not to mention, she wasn't able to talk, but all I can say is that she's beautiful. :Timmy: What does she look like? :Poof: She's round just like me, wears the same type of clothes, but green, and has cyan hair. :Astronov and Neptunia: (gasp) Ooh. :Poof: What? :Astronov: It seems that you have feelings for our newborn daughter. :Poof: That's your d... da... duh... da... (faints) :Chloe: That's right. You're in love with Sunny. :Poof: (sigh) Sunny. If I was completely shy of her, and if she was anywhere near me, I'd probably get a massive nose bleed. :Timmy: But wait, what about Goldie Goldenglow? :Poof: Oh, we both agreed to just be friends. She explained that she wanted someone who has a happy spirit no matter what happens. So, I've paired her up with Sammy Sweetsparkle. The two were getting along pretty well. :Wanda: That's very sweet of you, hon. :(bus horn honks off-screen) :Chloe: Oh, the Spellementary School Bus. She's here! :(Sunny floats out of the bus) :Sunny: I'm home! :Neptunia: (excited) Sunny! :Astronov: Our little princess' first words. :Neptunia: How was your first day in School, sweetie? :Sunny: Wonderful. I've made a lot of friends there. :Ivan: Amazing. Hey, we want you to introduce yourself to your fairy neighbors. :Sunny: Hi there. Cosmo and Wanda, is it? :Cosmo: (points to himself) I'm Cosmo and Wanda. :Wanda: (sigh) :Sunny: And you two twins must be their godchildren, Timantha and Timmy. :Cosmo: (points to Timantha) She's Timantha and Timmy. :(both Timmy and Timantha sigh) :Sunny: Nice to meet you. :Timantha: It's nice to meet you too, Sunny. (shake hands) Wow, even the warmth in your skin resembles the name. :Timmy: Looks like Poof has a new playmate. :Sunny: Poof? :Wanda: He's our son. Isn't that right, Poof? :Poof: (comes out of hiding) Yeah, that's... (gasp) :(Sunny gasps seeing Poof; camera goes back and forth showing Poof and Sunny romantically staring at each other) :Poof and Sunny: Ha... ha... (clears throats simultaneously) Hi. :Wanda: How sweet. (to Cosmo) That's how your eyes have been during our first few dates. :Cosmo: And you loved me anyway. :Poof: You're going to love our adventures. But I must warn you: You are new in the world, and certain mean spirited brutes might take you in and turn you over to the bad side. :Sunny: What? :Timantha: Poof's right, Sunny. You could be in grave danger. We've made a lot of enemies and it's time you see the world in our point of view if you are willing to fulfill your life in your own way. :Astronov: That's a good point, Timantha. (raise his wand) Our daughter must be protected at all costs. :(security monitors, spotlights, barb wires, and Sunny poofed in a baby carriage) :Astronov: Now to stay calm, and be prepared of any threats. :Sunny: Perhaps I can help. :Chloe: I'm afraid not, Sunny. You have little control of your magic and must be safe. :Ivan: Who would take a newborn to be trained as a threat to the world anyway? :(Anti-Cosmo's Castle; Foop's room watching the whole thing through his crystal ball) :Foop: So, it seems that Astro-nut and Nep-turdia have a new baby in the house. Just looking at her makes me want to... (looks closer at Sunny; floating bat-formed hearts all over Foop) take her as my own partner, and bring the universe to its knees. With her at my side, we'll be a power couple, eating ice-cream together, taking long walks at the sidewalks, and (fiery background) DESTROYING EVERYTHING WE TOUCH!!! (background back to normal) I better get Mommy and Daddy and tell them the great news. But first, (fourth-wall breaking) I want to make the camera push in to me while I make a dramatic pose. (camera coming closer) Too much. Back off! (camera zooms out) ---- Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!